thefutureofscratchesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
6 Rules: This is the rules page! Of course, doing anything to this page without permission or breaking ANY of these rules will result in a punishment. So please be a dear and DON'T break them. Main rules: NEVER SAY LITHUANIAPOTATO OR ANY OTHER FORM OF LATVIAPOTATO (unless it’s for historical reasons) 1. Do not edit any 'important' pages without the consent of an admin or the owner. '(Warning at first, then a 1 day ban depending on how much you do it).'' * 2. Do not vandalize any the wiki in any way '(you may play a few pranks with an admins consent but you will get a 1 week ban if you vandalize).'' * 3. Please do not give out '''ANY' personal info. Its frowned upon. (2 hour ban at first, 1 day added to ban every time it occurs)'' * 4. Don't act like an admin or moderator (Mini-mod). (warning at first, then a week added to their ban for every time it occurs) * 5. Do not threaten any users on the wiki or do anything to harm the page '''THEY' own.'' * 6. Never send false reports. Its kinda dumb getting the wiki full of drama. * 7. Please wait out a ban or make an appeal. Don't make an alt. '(1 day ban)'' * Don't draw polandball with the white up. Frowned upon. '(warning)'' * Do NOT, declare war here or start drama. '(1 week ban)'' * NO SPAM! '''(2 hour ban) * No circle tool or line tool. Like drawing Polen with white up, it's stupid and frowned upon. (warning) * No saying that Kosovo is independent. (Warning, then an hour ban for every time you say it.) Chat Rules * Don't spam in chat. '(Kicked or banned from chat for 2 hours)'' * Do not say anything truly horrible ("N word" or anything else that is offensive) '(Kicked)'' * Never threaten a user or say anything that seems threatening '(Banned from chat for 1 week)'' * Don't be racist, or insult any race, culture, religion or anything else for that matter. '(Banned from chat for 1 day)'' * Don't be that one Nazi. '(Kicked from chat)'' * Never be ultra nationalist. Most countries are pretty cool, like somalia. '(Banned from chat for 1 day)'' * Limit your swearing. Don't say swear words constantly. '(kicked)'' * Nothing pornographic. '(Banned for 2 weeks)'' CONTACT US * There are several ways to contact us. Either go on one of the admins profiles, or you can report something. * If you have trouble with a page, please ask! We would be happy to help! GUIDELINES: * 1. Be nice and treat people with '''respect'. Keep discussions civil and be open-minded about differing opinions.'' * 2. Threads and posts that solicit upvotes will be deleted. * 3. Off-topic conversations will be deleted. * 4. Impersonation of other users or famous people will not be tolerated. If you have been banned and return on a new account, your posts will be deleted and your new account(s) will be banned. * 5. Spamming, trolling, or vandalizing of any kind will be deleted and will lead to your account being banned. * 6. Ask for help. Notice something that doesn't seem right? Or do you just have a question? Contact Fandom staff through "Give feedback" on your app's Settings screen, or via http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact. Category:Browse Category:Rules and Guidelines